


Of Mice and (Time Travel) Friends

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff and Humor, Gen, canon divergence (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: Coming back from an adventure, the Doctor and Grace discover a little surprise.





	Of Mice and (Time Travel) Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from @lissy-strata. The original prompt was: Person A of your OTP gets turned into a mouse somehow and B takes care of them. That became...this. Enjoy!! (and should there be more of this)
> 
> Sort of canon divergent since Grace didn't go with the Doctor, but I'd like to think she got at least one trip with Eight and Charley. 
> 
> thanks cheshireArcher for help with editing

“Well, Grace” the Doctor began as he and his companion raced back to the TARDIS; their hands intertwined, “what did you think? The Museum of Galactic Wonders on Deneb-III!” 

“It was...definitely not what I expected” the cardiologist replied. Grace started to pick the bits of leaves from her hair when something caught her eye in the doorway “Doctor, where’s Charley?” 

“Charley?” the Time Lord asked. Then it clicked. He could’ve sworn she had been right behind them. Turning towards the door, he began to call “Charley? Charley!” 

Just then, there came a small scuffling noise followed by a squeak from one of the Doctor’s pockets. Crawling out of one of them was a white field mouse.

Grace gasped. “Doctor, is that—?” 

“A mouse!” enthused the Doctor as he held the tiny creature in one hand and started to stroke its small head. “Where did you come from?” he asked in a high babyish voice.

“I can see it’s a mouse,” said Grace. “But how can you be sure it’s not some kind of dangerous alien mouse?” 

“D’ you know, I once visited a planet entirely inhabited by mice?” asked the Doctor as though he hadn’t heard her. “They were rather accommodating—ow!” The creature had chosen that very moment to take a nibble at his finger. “But perhaps you could give it a checkup to be sure.” 

With the mouse making a beeline for her hair, Grace headed for the TARDIS medical bay. “I’m a cardiologist, Doctor; not a veterinarian. But all right.” 

An hour later, the Doctor was in the console room, checking the coordinates and pressing a few buttons. Hopefully, the Old Girl could pinpoint a decent home for their new little visitor.

“Doctor!” called Grace, running in with the mouse in tow, “Remember how we couldn’t find Charley earlier?” 

“Hmm?” the Doctor nodded without looking up. 

“Well…” the cardiologist set the mouse on the console, not quite sure how to say what the results of the checkup had shown. “I think we found her.” 

Charley-the-mouse gave several frantic squeaks of confirmation before gnawing at the Doctor’s pocket and finding something small and orange. A jelly baby. 

“How’d this happen?” asked Grace in disbelief. “And what do we do with her?” 

“I suppose we should try and take care of her.” the Time Lord replied, punching in a few new coordinates. “Of course, until we can find the necessary means to change her back.” 

It wasn’t long before Charley had a cage and her own unique “mouse room” courtesy of the TARDIS. Turns out the Old Girl could prepare for any eventuality. While it definitely took a bit of getting used to, the Edwardian began to adjust to certain aspects of this new perspective. The clear plastic ball, for instance, could be rather fun in the TARDIS garden. Now if she could only figure out how to keep those bats in the library from finding her.


End file.
